Crisis de los 30
by Esciam
Summary: En el primer capítulo de esta serie, Annie preguntó que si no tenían una chica bonita que supiera ruso. Yo aquí les presento a la que según yo era


**Disclaimer:**___Covert Affairs _no me pertenece, fue creado por Matt Corman y Chris Ord. Por otro lado, _CGIS _sí me pertenece… ya entienden la parte de ego "escritoril" en el inicio, ¿no?

**Crisis de los treinta**

Ester Cordero salió rápidamente del hotel, con una llave maya en la mano, y el agua escurriendo por su piel y ropa. Afuera, hacía frío en Washington D.C. y apenas se vio afuera y mojada, tembló incontrolablemente.

Bajaba por la escalera de emergencia, y no dejaba de ver hacia arriba y a los lados, en busca de las personas a las que les había robado esa información.

Nadie la seguía. Pero no se podía confiar.

Se quitó la camisa holgada y negra, para quedar con una verde más elegante. También se hizo un moño en el cabello, que dejaba al descubierto un tatuaje falso. Esperaba que se cambio de estil fuera suficiente para despistar más.

Y así fue. Entre las personas en el hotel que habían salido, con temor por la alarma de incendio accionada y que había hecho servir a los dispersores, los matones la perdieron de vista aunque la tenían a apenas cinco metros, tomando un taxi. Ya dentro de él, dio la dirección del lugar donde había dejado su auto, para ir a cambiarse a la casa.

Unas dos horas después, con nueva ropa y tranquila, entró a la _oficina de los geek _como ella les llamaba.

—Aquí está, sin explotar por haber ido a darme un baño antes de traerlo.

—Ya siento que te diste tremendo baño de espuma, tina, posiblemente hasta velas…

Ester le dio un codazo en el brazo.

—Si. ¡Vamos! No era gran cosa esa misión.

—Sí, comparadas con los meses de infiltración, viviendo con el enemigo, sin no tener en quien confiar… —empezó a enumerar Auggie, como si ella lo hubiera dicho antes y fuera una pesada por ello— y aún así nos dejas por la CGIS. ¿En serio? ¿Por la CGIS? —Auggie negaba y fruncía el ceño, con una sonrisa frágil en la boca.

—¿Podrías dejar esa pose pasivo agresiva? —Ester se sentó en el suelo, y le cogió una mano en las suyas—. En serio, Auggie, lo hago por que quiero, y no por un tipo de crisis o algo así.

—Es que no entiendo. Mírame a mí, Ester —él se movió un poco para estar "frente a frente a ella"—. Quedé ciego y logré que Joan me diera todo un equipo para seguir trabajando. Y tú, eres de las mejores y más centradas. ¿Y lo dejas todo por la CGIS?

—Sí, en serio.

—Cuando cumplí los 30, yo más bien hice lo posible por mejorar en mi trabajo. Mira donde llegué: indispensable para la compañía aún siendo ciego.

—Impresionante. —lo halagó sincera.

—Entonces dime. Porque si fue porque no somos como esas pequeñas oficinas donde se hacen pastel por el cumpleaños de cada persona, te digo que hay una pastelería por…

Ester le sonrió y le palmeó la mano.

—Estoy harta. Solo es eso… Estoy harta de hablar en otros idiomas, hacer acentos, manipular personas, estar en peligro. Y, más que todo, de no poder ir a casa de mi familia sin ver al retrovisor, a no decirles qué ha sido de mi vida. Ya son doce años Auggie. Ya es suficiente. Quiero… dejar de inventar vidas y vivir la mía.

—Y eso es la crisis de los treinta hablando. Mira, lo entiendo…

Ester negó y se puso en pie.

—Vamos. Hazme mi última identidad, la de mi madre y hermana.

Auggie negó, y parecía que iba a insistir, pero se volvió a su teclado para hacer lo que le pedía.

—¿Segura? Porque hay una misión pequeña para una hablante de ruso que…

—Muy segura. —Ester le acarició el hombro—. Además, has vivido en mí por varias veces o semanas. Nos mantendremos en contacto y no diré: "_No puedo hablar de eso" _Sino, _"No quiero hablar de eso"._

—Joan iba a mandarte. Ahora no tiene jóvenes guapas en nómina que sepan ruso.

—Ya encontrarán a alguien, no te preocupes.

Auggie tecleó algunas cosas y después de unos segundos, le enseñó las fotografías:

—Entonces, Anna Donovan, Isabel Ríos y Diana Ríos… ¿Estás segura?

La que dejaría de llamarse Ester en ese momento, asintió.

—Sí, muy segura.

Auggie tecleó un poco más y dijo tratando de no parecer sentimental.

—Se te va a extrañar por aquí, Ester. Pocos siguen teniendo sentido del humor y capacidad de tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad por aquí.

—Sí, bueno… todos sabemos que tú eres el que tiene esa misión ahora. Yo solo me dejaba llevar por ti.

—Ahora, necesitaré una nueva Ester que sí tenga buenos gustos musicales.

Ester, que seguía con su mano en el hombro de él, hizo su última broma como agente de la CIA:

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la guapa que habla ruso que necesitan te dé una sorpresa.

OoOoO

Y eso fue, ¿comentarios?


End file.
